


Truth or Dare

by ladylace616



Series: Super Saiyan Sex Series [4]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, F/M, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Multi, NSFW, Nudity, Oral Sex, Party Games, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, thrupple, yacht party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21564784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladylace616/pseuds/ladylace616
Summary: “Which of us would you rather sleep with?” Trunks asked.“I’ve always liked you both.”“What? That's not what he asked,” Goten protested, curious to know the truth.“My answer's both of you. Why can’t we all be together? Why do I have to choose?” Marron asked.Goten and Trunks are BFFs that shareeverything.
Relationships: Minor Bulma/Vegeta, Trunks Briefs/Marron/Son Goten
Series: Super Saiyan Sex Series [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1482512
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Truth or Dare

TAGS: NSFW, M/M/F, M/M, Threesome, Thrupple, Marron/Trunks/Goten, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Anal Fingering, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Anallingus, Eating Out, Tossing Salad, Oral Sex, Blow Job, Hand Job, Jerking Off, Making Out, Gay Kiss, Alcohol, Party Games, Dubious Conscent

\------------

They were having a party on the family yacht near Kame Island.

It was Vegeta and Bulma’s anniversary that they were celebrating. All of the Z Crew was assembled for the event. That meant all of their assorted children were mingling together as teenagers.

Trunks and Goten were engaged in a game of Truth or Dare with Marron, Krillan’s daughter. In recent years, she had blossomed into a very good looking girl. Both of the boys noticed her, and Trunks was absolutely smitten with her.

He was angling to get her alone in a secluded dark corner of the yacht. He wanted to kiss her and grope her, and see what else might happen if she’d only let it.

Trunks enlisted Goten’s help in the task at hand. They snuck and got some alcoholic beverages from the adult’s portion of the party.

They found a secluded room deep in the yacht to play a little juvenile game that Marron suggested; Truth or Dare.

Marron and the boys set about drinking for their game. It helped them with a little liquid courage as their dares became more perverted as the game wore on.

When it was Goten’s turn, he dared Marron to make out Trunks.

Watching them swap saliva, it turned Goten on. He tried to hide his erection as he watched them make out. 

The drinking made Marron less shy. She draped herself over Trunks’ lap to continue kissing him, and it wasn’t long until they were making out with gusto.

“Ahem! It’s your turn, Marron,” Goten reminded her.

Marron’s face was flushed from drink when she withdrew from Trunks’ kiss. “Oh yeah,” she said. She looked at the two boys with a mischievous glint in her eyes. She didn’t remove herself from Trunks’ lap.

“Okay, Goten. Truth or dare?” she asked.

“Dare,” he said with a cocky grin.

“I dare you to kiss Trunks now,” she dared him, confident she would win the game now.

To her surprise, Goten didn’t hesitate. He crawled across the space between them, and suddenly he was invading both her and Trunks’ personal space and planting a big wet kiss on Trunks.

“Wooo!” he called out when he pulled away, and Trunks blushed up to his hairline. Marron was completely entranced, however; she noticed the bulge in Trunks’ pants rubbing against her.

“My turn, then,” Goten said. “Trunks, truth or dare?”

Trunks chose dare. 

“I dare you to strip Marron,” he said.

“That’s more so a dare for her!” Trunks protested, blushing anew at the idea. Marron smiled drunkenly and crawled out of Trunks’ lap.

She stood on shaky legs. “It’s okay, I’ll do it,” she slurred to them both. She put her hands on Trunks’ shoulders to steady herself, and he slowly peeled her socks down her legs and off. He stood up then, and slowly unzipped her pink dress from behind.

It fell to the floor in a puddle at her feet. She stepped out of it, and then Trunks was helping her pull off her white long sleeve t-shirt. She stood in only her pink bra and panties now. They stopped.

“And the underwear. Stripped bare,” Goten said.

Marron leaned forward and kissed Trunks. As their tongues warred for dominance, Trunks managed to undo the clasp of her bra behind her. She shimmied out of her own panties, eager to stand naked in Trunks’ arms. They kissed for a few moments before Goten rudely interrupted by clearing his throat.

“Trunks, it’s your turn,” he reminded the half saiyan.

Looking into her blue eyes, Trunks pecked Marron on the lips. “Marron, truth or dare?”

“Truth,” Marron said.

“Which of us would you rather sleep with?” Trunks asked.

“I’ve always liked you both,” Marron replied.

“What? That’s not what he asked,” Goten protested, curious to know the truth.

“Well, my answer’s both of you. Why can’t we all be together? Why do I have to choose?”

Marron and Trunks exchanged a long, passionate kiss. Goten started to touch himself unashamedly, watching Trunks fondle the naked girl in his arms.

It wasn’t long before Marron was dropping to her knees in front of Trunks. He hurriedly kicked off his shoes. She pulled his pants down and Trunks stepped out of them. Marron leaned forward and wrapped her lips around Trunks’ dick, bobbing her head until she was almost to the base of his cock where his purple hairs were.

Meanwhile, Goten pulled his cock out of his pants to stroke it as he watched. 

She choked and pulled away from Trunks with a trail of spit. “Give Goten some,” Trunks commanded. Marron obeyed and turned around on her hands and knees. Goten was still sitting on the ground near his abandoned beer as he jerked himself off.

Naked, Marron crawled across the space to Goten and wrapped her lips around his cock now.

Trunks stepped closer to her, his throbbing dick in hand. Marron reached behind her and positioned Trunks at her slick opening.

“Do me,” she commanded him.

He didn’t need to be told twice. Trunks hissed in pleasure as he sunk his considerable length deep inside her pussy, pushing up against her sopping wet blonde curls. He fucked her from behind as she licked and sucked on his best friend’s cock.

Goten moaned. “This is so hott,” he cried out, reaching down to tweak Marron’s pink nipples. Her breasts swayed as Trunks nailed her from behind. 

Trunks didn’t reply, only wet his thumb by sucking it into his mouth. Goten watched with interest as Trunks pulled it out of his mouth with a lewd pop, then reached down to massage Marron’s asshole with his slippery digit.

Marron made a strangled noise around Goten’s cock at the contact. Goten abandoned her breasts for the back of her head, grabbing ahold of her blonde head to hold her in place on his dick as Trunks played with her asshole.

Trunks rubbed his thumb against her puckered asshole until his finger started to sink in with no resistance. He fingered her ass as he pumped in and out of her, groaning as his balls slapped against her.

Goten let go of Marron’s head, and she came up for air with a gasp. It was then that Trunks pulled his thumb out of her ass, and then rudely pulled out in a hurry from her pussy.

Marron made a sound of protest, but it didn’t last long. Goten was standing up, and he urged for Marron to stand up also. He hurriedly pushed her back onto the couch this time with her back against the seat and her ass up in the air.

Trunks rubbed his weeping cock against her backdoor entrance.

At the same time, Goten stood on the couch with his legs on either side of Marron. His ass was directly above her, and he lowered himself so that she could eat out his asshole now.

Marron moaned sexily as she did her task, reaching up to stroke and rub Goten’s dick and balls as she tongued his asshole. He leaned forward and smashed his lips against Trunks’ in a frenzied kiss as the purple haired saiyan fucked Marron’s ass.

Marron reached down with her unoccupied hand to finger her own pussy.  She was tugging on Goten’s swinging balls with the other, and Trunks had reached forward to jerk Goten off. They made out as he rammed his cock deeper and deeper in Marron’s ass, her furiously fingering herself and eating Goten out at the same time. 

Goten came with a grunt, and he spurt his seed all over Marron’s naked body. She cried out as she came, and it wasn’t long before Trunks was following suit. He came inside her ass, burying himself in to his hilt as his last spurt of seed left him.

“Now that was some game of truth or dare, I dare you guys to play this again next time we’re together,” Goten jokingly said.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 50th work posted on Ao3!!! Kudos & comments would be greatly appreciated! Might write a sequel ^_^


End file.
